lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarafina/Main article
Sarafina is Nala's mother. She is a member of Mufasa's hunting party. Appearance Almost identical to her daughter in appearance, Sarafina is long-bodied and lithe with strong limbs and a groomed pelt. Her fur is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all paler in color. The tip of her nose appears to be a shade paler than her main pelt, with both her upper and lower eye shades being light in color. Her paws are colorless, and her eyes are apple-green. Personality Though Sarafina's personality is not explored in the film, she is an important character in an inspired book series, which reveals her to be a protective mother with a good amount of sense and resourcefulness. She can be pretty easygoing with her daughter when times are good, but when danger runs rampant, Sarafina is sure to be guiding Nala to safety. Sarafina is confident in keeping Nala safe, even if the rambunctious cub's antics get in the way. Information Backstory Sarafina was most likely born sometime during Ahadi's reign. It is known that she killed and ate the father of Banzai. When Nala and Simba were infants, she came to an agreement with Mufasa and Sarabi that her daughter would be betrothed to the prince. ''The Lion King Sarafina is first seen asleep within the royal den of Pride Rock, Nala snug in her paws. She is later seen washing Nala as the cub converses with Simba. When Nala asks to accompany Simba to the water hole, Sarafina asks Sarabi her thoughts, and the queen agrees to the cubs' proposition. The following day, after Mufasa's death, Sarafina is seen at the coronation of Scar, mourning the death of the king and his son alongside the rest of the lionesses. Throughout the eulogy, Nala is nuzzling her mother's leg and crying. Sarafina's further fate is unknown. Other Roles Literature The Lion King: Six New Adventures =Nala's Dare = Sarafina allows her daughter to leave the protection of the lionesses in order to visit Chumvi and Kula, Nala's two best friends. As Nala goes to talk to an outsider named Ni, Sarafina and a few other Pridelanders scare him off with loud roars. Afterward, Sarafina herds the three cubs back to Pride Rock. She and Ni later save Nala from five hyenas. Simba's Big Secret When Nala goes missing, Sarafina asks Simba where she is. Not wanting to give away his friend's secret, Simba lies, and Sarafina continues to worry over her daughter. Eventually, after some coaxing from his mother, Simba admits that Nala is in a secret cave near the red cliffs, and the pride goes to rescue her. Once Nala is freed from the rock slide that had trapped her in the cave, she rushes to her mother and promises to never again wander off on her own without telling someone. [[Hakuna Matata (magazine series)|The ''Hakuna Matata Magazine Series]] Sarafina appears in a flashback, watching over Nala as she gets a drink of water from the water hole. Relations Voice Actors *''The Lion King'' - (1994) - (film) - Zoe Leader Trivia * Sarafina originally had a son named Mheetu. * According to the song "Chow Down," Sarafina ate Banzai's father.Revealed in "Chow Down" * Originally, Sarafina had more lines in the film, such as, "Nala, you just had a bath!" * In 1987, there was a musical titled Sarafina!, which was adapted into a film, starring Whoopi Goldberg in 1992. Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Film Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:The Lion King: Six New Adventures Characters Category:Lionesses Category:Lions Category:Official Characters Category:Parents Category:Pridelanders